


Lethal White, Page 114.5

by 105NorthTower



Series: Sorry. M'pissed. [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/105NorthTower/pseuds/105NorthTower
Summary: After Wardle's birthday party
Relationships: Cormoran Strike & Eric Wardle
Series: Sorry. M'pissed. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lethal White, Page 114.5

**Author's Note:**

> After Wardle's birthday party

Wardle slouched into The Tottenham and fell into a chair opposite Strike. To begin with, the friends were uncharacteristically mute, but after a few minutes Wardle broke the silence.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't sit there looking smug."

"Dunno what you mean. This is just how my face looks."

"I swear to god, Strike. If you can't do better than that I'm going to twat you and I don't care if you did box in the Army."

Silence resumed, during which Wardle examined the ceiling. 

Finally, Strike said, "Great party!"

"You bastard."

Strike laughed, "What?"

"You know fucking what."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Didn't you like your cake?"

"Coco isn't speaking to April. April's blaming me. And we've got to have the sofa professionally cleaned."

"Right."

"Right, he says"

"I had to do an extra load, you know. We've all suffered. Anyway, you can't twat me. If you do, I'll tell Lorelei who did it and that'll get back to April as well."

"You are on thin fuckin' ice, pal."

Strike shook his head. "We-ell, you did unleash the Cormoran Strike charm. It can be dangerous in enclosed spaces."

"Fuckssake. STOP LAUGHING."

"OK. Sorry. Let me get a round in."

"Do that. I need a drink. A large one."

Strike returned with two pints.

"Strike?"

"Wardle."

"I can't honestly believe I'm asking."

"Hm?"

"Just the fact that this has gained room in my head is ..."

"What?"

"... dangerous for my peace of mind."

"Spit it out, then!"

"Ciara Porter ..."

Strike said nothing, but his silence was eloquent.


End file.
